RosarioVampire- Epilogue of the Epilogue
by Sharingan6th
Summary: What happened after the epilogue? My take on Tsukune and the gangs third year and what played out. Rated T. Possibly M later!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for such the long gap everyone but I'm back and with a new fanfic. Now on my last few fanfics about R+V I've wrote something along the same lines but that's mainly because I just love giving all the possibilities. Anyways enjoy!**

"We're done for today", Shuzen said walking away.

"No I'm good", Tsukune said trying to level himself again.

"You have atleast one rib broken, which means we can't continue until it heals and I don't feel like waiting", Shuzen said sitting on one of the boulders he had previously smashed. "Take a seat Tsukune", he said patting the rock.

"Oh no", Tsukune thought, "he's probably going to tell me that I'm getting to close to his family and threaten to kill me again." Reluctantly though Tsukune made his way to the boulder and took a seat.

"What are your plans after graduation", Shuzen asked not even looking at Tsukune.

"This is not at all what I was expecting", Tsukune said out loud.

"What were you expecting", Shuzen said giving his usual face of death.

"Something like that", Tsukune said scooching away.

"But I really need to know what you plan on doing Tsukune, there's only a month until graduation I'm sure you hav4e an idea", Shuzen said calming back down. "Also I need you to stay close to the Youkai realm if we are to continue your training, since at the rate we are going could take a few more years."

Then for the first time since he had met Lord Shuzen, Tsukune felt like he could actually talk to the man.

"I really don't know anymore", Tsukune said his head looking down. "I had planned to go to the university in my city after here but with equality between Youkai and humans thin I don't think that's possible."

"Moka had said that before the year started that you had gone back to your town and talked to the humans there to settle things, I'm assuming that didn't go well?"

"My family was fine with it after I had explained everything in detail but the officials in my city weren't they said that wouldn't accept a creature roaming their streets. I couldn't even walk into any of the stores now that they're searching for us, if I open my mouth, if I even look at them then they know."

"Moka is having the same problem", Shuzen said making Tsukune look up. "The town she used to live in in the human world won't accept her. It would be simple if we could seal her but she refuses saying she won't hide her true identity."

Shuzen let out a sigh, most likely thinking about his daughter. "That's all the training for the day, you can go."

Tsukune stood up and began leaving the training area to give Lord Shuzen the thinking time he showed that he needed.

"Tsukune", Shuzen said, making Tsukune stop short of the exit. "I asked you that question because..." Shuzen stops short of his sentence as if he needs to think about what to say next. "Moka always seems happy with you, she looks as she did before her mother's death. I want to keep her happy and I don't know if I'm going against my better judgement or not when I say this but the best way to do that is to keep her with you."

As he said this Tsukune noticed that he was drilling his hand into the stone trying to keep calm.

"Before graduation I'm going to ask you again what you are going to do Tsukune, so I want you to think about your answer until then."

With that Shuzen walked out of the training area leaving Tsukune to his thoughts.

**A/N: Tell me what you think and leave a review. NO FLAME! If I get enough response back then I'll continue it and make the chapters longer! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! One thing before I start this chapter is the grammar mistakes. I suck at correcting grammar mistakes so if it is bothering you I'm very sorry. On with the story!**

"My answer", Tsukune thought to himself as he sat in class. It was the day after Tsukune's talk with Shuzen and that conversation had not left his mind. "Why does it bother me so much", he said as he laid his head on the desk.

"Tsukune..."

With that Tsukune looked up to Moka as she peered down at him with her red irises. "What are you thinking about", she asked.

"Moka, I can't even begin to wonder what you see in me", Tsukune thought to himself as he sat there taking in her question and then just letting it go. If what her father said was true then he was the reason she was happy. Maybe that's what she saw in him, the reason she had stayed by him so much even after outer Moka had disappeared. He and Moka hadn't talked about the state of their relationship since the fight with Alucard but from the way she presented herself it could be said that the real Moka loved him even though she has never stated it herself but he couldn't be sure especially since he wasn't sure how he felt for her. He knew he loved her outer self but did he love the real Moka? Before he gave Shuzen his answer he knew he had to answer his own question first.

"Tsukune", Moka said throwing him off his train of thought. "Why are you just staring at me", she said looking away as she tried to hide her blush. "If it's blood you want"... Mako said moving her collar.

"What do you think you're doing!"

Tsukune and Moka turn around to see Kurumu who had been sleeping, fuming at her desk.

"Kurumu, Tsukune didn't look too well so I was to-"

"Give yourself to him", Kurumu said not letting go of the subject.

"What did you say", Moka said as her eyes began to glow a dark red, a sign that she was going to fly at Kurumu any second."

"Come on don't do this now, the both of you can talk about this later when we're out of class", Tsukune said as he nodded his head to show them that they had gotten everyone's attention in class.

"Fine", Moka and Kurumu said in unison as they took their seats.

"I don't know why they would want us all to meet today", Tsukune said to himself as he walked down the dormitory stairway. The Newspaper Club usually meets once a week since it was a weekly paper. Mainly the only thing that had been in the paper was articles about the battle with Alucard which was the only thing people cared about news wise anymore which in turn made the Newspaper more popular since they were the ones in the battle. Though lately it had been dying down and the paper was starting to be filled up with Pre-Prom talk and different things.

"Prom would have been fun", Tsukune thought. "Though we couldn't go last year because the whole Alucard thing got in the way. I probably would have just gone with all the girls since I know they wouldn't have let me just take one of them without blood being drawn.

Tsukune walked into the Newspaper club room immediately frightened for his life as everyone was seated at the table piercing him with their eyes.

"Am I late", Tsukune asked knowing that that wasn't the reason.

"No we have something to discuss...don't we Kurumu", Touhou said looking at a pissed off Kurumu.

"I guess so", Kurumu said.

Tsukune looked around and noticed Moka wasn't there.

"Tsukune, we're here because we all think that it's time we've done something about Moka and you", Touhou said.

"What about", Tsukune asked getting worried by the atmosphere in the room. "What is he talking about", TSukune said looking to his friends for answers but none of them were reluctant to answer.

"They're most likely not going to talk", Touhou said, "they believe in the cause but don't want to support it."

"Cause?"

"The cause of making sure you and Moka end up together", Touhou said bluntly.

Then just like that it was as if Tsukune was hit by a train.

"Why do you need to make sure we end up together", Tsukune asked shakily not knowing if he wanted the answer.

"Because as much as you and Moka refuse to admit it you are both in love."

"No we're-"

"STOP LYING!"

Like that all eyes in the room turn to Mizore as she looks at them with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do this to me and especially not yourself, we've seen it. The way you both act around each other, the way you look at each other. We knew when the old Moka used to be here but we thought we could win. Then after the battle we thought we had finally won but it just turns out that the other Moka was involved too", Mizore said all the while her sucker flying around her mouth.

"We don't want this", Yukari said joining in. "But even though we can't have you that doesn't mean our love will just go away, so we'll help you how ever we can to make sure you're happy."

"Thank you", Tsukune said looking around. It wasn't a thank you simply because he had needed that push to get him going but more that it was her words that finally let him confirm his feelings to himself.

"Well, let's get started", Kurumu said slamming her hands on the table. "If I don't get Tsukune then I sure as hell will decide how he'll confess!"


End file.
